seventeenstufffandomcom-20200214-history
2008/2009 December/January Fashion
what to wear now: sequins Decorate yourself this holiday season! Just one shiny peice can glam up any look. #1 rocker Tone down super-sparkly pants with a vintage-y tee and tough vest. Featured in printed photograph: leggings Sizes XS-XL, Victoria's Secret PINK, $126, vspink.com vest Sizes XS-L, Jack by BB Dakota, $48, call 718-788-7500 to order t-shirt Sizes S-L, Junk Food, $30, Nordstrom necklaces Black-and-gold- bead necklace, $11, and gold multichain mesh necklace, $2, both Lulu's, both lulus.com shoes Sizes 5 1/2-10, Michael Antonio, $37, cutesygirl.com #2 glam A high-impact peice looks best in dark colors. Love brights? Keep it to your accessories. Featured in printed photograph: dress Sizes S-L, AMI Clubwear, $20, amiclubwear.com earrings Claire's, $11, Claire's stores scarf Gap, $25, select Gap stores tights Sizes S-L, Hue, $12, Nordstrom Featured in related printed photographs: jacket Sizes S-XXL, Akademiks, $99, Macy's tank Sizes XS-XL, Buffalo David Bitton, $78, Macy's bangles Mandee, $8 each, mandee.com #3 classic A few sequins go a long way- so just add a touch for a preppy vibe! Feautred in printed photograph: skirt Sizes XS-Xl, Victoria's Secret PINK, $78, vspink.com blazer Sizes XS-XXL, Old Navy, $40, Old Navy stores top SIzes XS-XL, Aeropostale, $40, Aeropostale stores headband AMI Clubwear, $5, amiclubwear.com necklaces Multichain link necklace, Armani Exchange, $33, armaniexchange.com; multistrand pearls, XOXO, $30, xoxo.com; pearl and chain-link necklace, Forever 21, $13, forever21.com belt Sizes S-L, Express, $48, select Express stores shoes Sizes 5-12, Converse, $42, converse.com Featured in related printed photographs: dress Sizes S-L, Speechless, $60, JCPenny shirt Sizes S-XL, Express, $30, slect Express stores shoes Sizes 5 1/2-11, Bamboo, $9, amiclubwear.com sparkly steals ($20 and under) Bling in the New Year with one of these pretty pieces- they'll fit your style and budget! wild Featured in 17 SPLURGE printed photograph: earrings Betsey Johnson bag Betsey Johnson bangles All Alexis Bittar rings All Kenneth Jay Lane Featured in related printed photographs: earrings K + K Creative, $4 for three pairs, Charlotte Russe stores earrings H&M, $5, H&M stores necklace CutesyGirl, $11, cutesygirl.com bangles Square leopard bangle, round leopard bangle, and red tiger bangle, all Lulu's, $8 each, all lulus.com bangle AMI Clubwear, $10, amiclubwear.com necklace AMI Clubwear, $10, amiclubwear.com rings CutesyGirl, $13 each, cutesygirl.com vintage Featured in 17 SPLURGE printed photograph: necklaces All R.J. Graziano bracelets Gray chain-and-rhinestone bracelet, Roxanne Assoulin for Lee Angel; rhinestone bracelet and peweter bracelet, both R.J. Graziano ring Juicy Couture bag Betsey Johnson Featured in related printed photographs: necklace Forever 21, $7, Forever 21 stores necklace Wet Seal, $8, Wet Seal stores and wetseal.com ring H&M, $6, H&M stores necklace Old Navy, $15, oldnavy.com bracelet Express, $16 for three, select Express stores ring CutesyGirl, $9, cutesygirl.com earrings Lulu's, $13, lulus.com necklace Icing, $10, Icing stores glam Featured in 17 SPLURGE printed photograph: headbands Both Betsey Johnson earrings Kenneth Jay Lane ring Tarina Tarantino cuff Kenneth Jay Lane bag Jill Stuart Featured in related printed photographs: necklace Big Spender, $15, shop4sparkles.com ring Claire's, $8, Claire's stores hairpins Forever 21, $4 for two, forever21.com rings Lulu's, $8 each, lulus.com cuff AMI Clubwear, 413, amiclubwear.com bracelets H&M, $7 each, H&M stores party outfits for your body! Got a big night planned? Look hot and feel great in an outfit that flatters your figure. ruler Go for pieces that visually create curves on your narrow frame. TRICK TO TRY Want to skip a bra? Add some double-stick tape under your armholes, so your top won't gap. Featured in printed photograph: Hollywood Fashion Tape, &9, hollywoodfashiontape.com Build up you chest with a few ruffles. A corset skirt hugs your waistline and really defines it. Featured in printed photograph: top Sizes S-L, Collective Clothing, $43, lulus.com skirt Sizes 1-11, Fire, $34, firela.com pear Balance your full hips and thighs by highlighting your smaller bustline. TRICK TO TRY This strapless bra also has subtle padding! Featured in printed photograph: Very Sexy 100-Way bra, Sizes 32A-38C, Victoria's Secret, $50, Victoria's Secret stores Soft pleats fill you out on top, and the sequins draw attention to your bust. Dark tights flaunt your legs without showing too much. Featured in printed photograph: dress Sizes S-L, Billabong, $54, billabong.com tights Sizes 1-3, Hue, $12, Macy's hourglass Bring focus to your narrow waist by playing up your curves. TRICK TO TRY Switch things up with patterned tights- this pair has a control top to stremline your butt and thighs. Featured in printed photograph: Sizes A-E, Spanx, $42, spanx.com A high waistline really shows off your curvy chest and small waist! The fullness of the skirt contrasts with your waist, making it appear slimmer. Featured in printed photograph: dress Sizes 4-10, H&M, $60, H&M stores leggings Sizes S-L, Mimi Chica, $26, mimichica.com cone Downplay your full bust and wide shoulders, and keep all the attention on your legs. TRICK TO TRY This extra-supportive bra comes in larger sizes. Featured in printed photograph: Sizes 34D-42F, Fredrick's of Hollywood, $30, fredricks.com Wide straps hide a supportive, thick-strap bra. Metallic jeans help your legs stand you stand out, and the straight cut makes them seem longer. Featured in printed photograph: top SIzes S-L, Fire, $34, firela.com jeans Sizes 0-13, Daang Goodman for Tripp NYC, $64, trippnyc.com apple Camoflage your full bust and tummy, and showcase your arms and legs! TRICK TO TRY This cotton tank sucks in your tummy for a smoother line. Featured in printed photograph: Sizes XS-XL, Yummie Tummie, $62, Bloomingdale's A flowing top skims over your tummy, but a blazer gives the outfit shape. SKinny jeans in a dark wash highlight your lean thighs. Featured in printed photograph: blazer Sizes XS-XL, DKNY Jeans, $79, Macy's top SIzes XS-XL, DKNY Jeans, $89, Macy's jeans Sizes 1-13, Anchor Blue, $35, Anchor Blue stores curvy all over Streamline your figure by flaunting your curves. TRICK TO TRY This thong shows no panty lines and gives lots of tummy control. Featured in printed photograph: Waistnipper Brief, sizes S-XXL, Control It, $25, maidenform.com A square-neck knit tunic hugs your curves and frames your face. Cropped leggings show off shapely calves, while the dark color slims thighs. Featured in printed photograph: top Sizes S-L, Derek Heart, $20, Mandee stores leggings Sizes A-E, Spanx, $32, spanx.com Love Connection What's the next best thing to winning a challenge on America's Next Top Model? Starring in a photo shoot with 16-year-old Russian fashion designer, Kira Plastinina, as your own personal stylist! Seventeen Style Pro jen was recently on set with our new favorite designer, Kira Plastinina, and lucky challenge winner Joslyn. Jen tagged along with Kira as she got the top models glammed up and gorgeous with key pieces from her Fall '08 collection, "I Believe In Love." Get a behind-the-scenes look of this unforgettable style session, and find out how to wear it to achieve a polished, statement-making look of your own! "Even when it's cold out, don't put all your dresses in the back of your closet! Instead: mix them up with graphic leggings, layer and cinch with a belt to complete the look. Perfect for hitting the mall, the movies, or your friend's house party." -Kira Plastinina Kira arrives at the studio, wearing her own edgy-glam designs, and a huge smile beaming across her face! She comes ready to style the winners of her Top Model challenge with a trunk full of fresh new looks. An exclusive and exciting sneak peek of her latest collection, en route from her runway show in Moscow to her launch party in LA! Style Pro Jen marvels at Kira's skills when it comes to mixing and matching textures with unexpected elements. She loves to incorporate words into her designs, to create cutting edge looks like the ones she put together for our shoot. Jen loves this dress, so they pull it out for Isis to rock. Joslyn arrives in her street clothes, checking out the chic combo Kira has selected for her. The girls continue to chat about the inspiration for her latest collection, and how she juggles her design responsibilities and busy travel schedule, with her school work and social life. even though it can be stressful and sleep-depriving, Kira confesses that she is living her dream and wouldn't have it any other way! Kira puts the finishing touches on Joslyn's outfit, and congradulates her on winning the America's Next Top Model challenge. Joslyn loves that Kira's accessories add just the right touch of color to her simply white sequined frock. the two fashionistas couldn't stop gushing over thier favorite runway trends for the season! Kira's Style Tips Mix it up! Kira gives Isis an unexpected edge by mixing her dark starlet graphic tee ($28) with her urban-chic shorttails ($48), kiraplastinina.com Style Tip: Let a graphic tee do the talking for you! Express yourself with bold and daring graphics, and mix it up by layering with overalls, a chic winter vest, or tuck it in to a high-waisted pant. Play With Proportions! Kira pairs her super-skinny striped tank ($38) with her wide-leg cuffed pant ($48) to give Joslyn a long, clean, silhouette, kiraplastinina.com Style Tip: For an equally flattering fit, pair the opposite of this balanced combo: a flowy top with a skinny jean. Think Out Of The Box! Kira turns Sheena's heartbreaker striped tunic ($44) into a dress by adding her lace crop leggings ($24) and cinching it off with her patent leather bow belt ($18) as a final touch, kiraplastinina.com Style Tip: Stretch your wardrobe mileage by making key pieces do double-duty! the cutest... shoes and bags! Make any party outfit- or even just your everyday basics- extra special with the rihgt accessories. cool A sleek clutch looks modern with crisscross stilettos. Featured in printed photographed: bag MNG by Mango, $79, mangoshop.com shoes Sizes 5-11, Jessica Simpson Collection, $89, jessicasimpsoncollection.com '80s Pink and teal are classic 1984! Featured in printed photograph: bag Banana Republic, $79, bananrepublic.com shoes Sizes 6-10, Wet Seal, $20, wetseal.com vintage The crystal fringe and jeweled shoes both have an heirloom feel. Featured in printed photograph: bag In's, $23, shop4sparkles.com shoes Sizes 6-10, Gap, $45, Gap stores and gap.com fun Shoes this quirky need an elegant bag to balance them. Featured in printed photograph: bag The Limited, $40, thelimited.com shoes Sizes 6-11, Betseyville by Betsey Johnson, $90, call 949-650-0479 to order girly The metallic finish gives these frilly pieces a cool edge. Featured in printed picture: bag JCPenny, $24, JCPenny shoes Sizes 5 1/2-10, Madden Girl, $59, 800-747-6233 wild Animal prints and red patent leather are super-sexy together. Featured in printed photograph: bag Guess by Marciano, $55, guess.com shoes Sizes 5-11, N.Y.L.A. Shoes, $98, nylashoes.com glam Glitz up pink shoes with a gold clutch. bag JCPenny, $24, JCPenny shoes Sizes 5 1/2-11, Nine West, $98, ninewest.com rocker Zippers + animal print = instant attitude. bag Necessary Objects Handbags, $25, necessaryobjects.com shoes Sizes 6-11, Carlos by Carlos Santana, $99, shoes.com seventeen's style stars of 2008 Get ready for the 17 celebs who rocked our fashion world this year! Plus: your picks for the best- and worst- trends! Bid on an outfir for charity! Beyonce Queen B is back to claim her crown- Seventeen's Style Star of the Year. Just when you think you have Beyonce all figured out, she switches it up. Think back to 2003, the first time she took center stage without her Destiny's CHild sisters- ahe made everyone in the world stop and notice her. She strutted her stuff in hot pants and five-inch heels for her real-life beau, Jay-Z, in her "Crazy in Love" video, and everyone thought, Beyonce's so hot! Then she showed up at the Oscars in a long beaded couture gown, and everyone thought, She's so glamorous! And now she shouts about female empowerment on her latest hit, "Single Ladies", and we all think, She's so confident! But it's when she walks into the Seventeen cover shoot in a white T-shirt and jeans- hair down, no extensions, makeup-free- that B is at her most beautiful. It's this constant evolution that makes her such a trendsetter- and ultimately Seventeen's ''Style Star of the Year. Her look may change, but Beyonce is consistent about one more thing: her commitment to being a superstar. She's worked nearly every day since she was 12 years old to transform herself into an icon- and now that she's a platinum-selling artist, critically acclaimed actress, and celebrated fashion designer, she's actually reached that status. True to Beyonce's ever-changing style, her third solo effort, a double-album called I am... Sasha Fierce, will present two totally different personas: her emotional, romantic side, and her inner dive, whom she calls "Sasha Fierce". She sat down with ''Seventeen to reveal the secrets to her amazing career, the truth about her relationship with Jay-Z, and how every girl can be a Style Star. 17: How does it feel to be Style Star of the Year? Beyonce: It's amazing! You work very hard to make sure you are stylish, paying attention to all the details, and to be Style Star of the Year means you're doing your job. I'm very honored 17: How would you describe your personal style? B''': Always evolving. I've been a I've been a grunge girl, I've been a preppy girl, I've been a high-fashion couture girl, I've had my hair every way that you can imagine. I'm always trying new things. But right now I've decided to be who I really am: I've been wearing my hair straight without any extensions, I've been wearing lees makeup, no lashes- just really pure and honest. I guess the more confident and comfortable you are with yourself, the more you're not afraid to reveal yourself. 17: You came up with your own fashion concept for this photo shoot. Do you have a name for it? '''B: Naughty-Nerd Geek Chic. I was looking through the paper, and I saw an article about Ugly Betty. And then I was looking at the fall runway collections, and I saw a lot of stripes, polka dots, plaids, layered sweaters, tights, and I thought, Wow, that's really cute. It lets you be an individual. hopefully it will start a new trend. 17: How do find confidence to try a new look? B': I've always looked at fashion magazines to give me my initial confidence, because I need to know ''somebody in the world is cosigning whatever I'm thinking about trying. It's also important to have friends when you are experimental, because somebody's got to say, "Uh-uh- you've gone too far". But if you're too embarassed to walk out of your house, then you should probably change, because your lack of confidence will show. But if you feel great, then wear it- no matter how crazy it looks! 17: When you were recording the new album, did you feel competitive with other artists? '''B: I feel like I'm the competition. I don't try to compete with other people. I just try to better myself. i go and watch everything that I've done. I have my YouTube days, when I watch every performance, and I listen to my music, and I watch my videos to figure out what I need to do, what I need to fix, and how to become a better signer. 17: It sounds like you're getting ready for a battle. B''': I do. I treat it like war. I'm battling whatever I did before. I totally get in the zone. I get crazy. I start exersizing, and I start eating really healthy. I usually hate to wash my face or take care of my skin, but I start doing that too. I get really focused, and that usually lasts for about two months- and then once the album is out, I go back to eating my Lay's potato chips! 17: You have been working so hard! But you found time to get married to Jay-Z this year too. Why was this the right time for you? '''B: I was 18 when we first met, 19 when we first started dating. there was no rush- no one expected me to run off and get married. I really don't believe that you will love the same thing when you're 20 as you do at 30. So that was my rule: before the age of 25, I would never get married. I feel like you have to get to know yourself, know what you want, spend some time by yourself, and be proud of who you are before you can share that with someone else. 17: What's the best lesson you've learned together? B''': I guess probably that we're all human. I don't care if you're picture-perfect on every magazine cover, and you're the most handsome, successful, coolest guy- you still get sad, and you still get your feelings hurt, and you still get cnfused and vulnerable, and nervous and scared. You have to find a person you can make it through the tough times with. So you have to make sure it's real, and you have to make sure you are honest, and you can be yourself, and find somebody who loves you- not the fantasy of you, but who you really are. 17: Where do you see yourself in 10 years? '''B: I want to win an Oscar. I want to star on Broadway. I'll always want to be performing and dancing. I can't imagine life without doing what I do. Demi Lovato She might share a stage with the Jonas Brothers, but her edgy style always steals the show! 17: What outfit do you feel most comfortable in? Demi Lovato: A dress with leggings and boots is better than jeans. I feel so pretty in it. 17: What are the things every girl needs in her closet? DL: A nice dress for any occasion, a pair of skinny black jeans, and a sundress for the beach. I tried to go to the beach in my skinny black jeans- but that does not work. 17: What's your bag of choice? DL: Right now I have a big bag, but sometimes I don't carry it because I hate having the weight. I think Selena has rubbed off on me: She never carries a purse- so I've started just carrying my phone in my pocket! Selena Gomez Her soft boho style is the perfect counterpart to her BFF, Demi! 17: Do you have a style weakness? Selena Gomez: Scarves! I have so many. Part of my closet is for just scarves. And then I'll open drawers and find them randomly: long scarves, short scarves, thick scarves, soft scarves- every kind. I'm obsessed. 17: What's your favorite brand? SG: BCBG is my entire life. I worship that store. Most of my closet is from there. 17: What's your signature look? SG: I love my skinny jeans and a white V-neck with my black high tops. I like to dress classy, but I also like to rock out. Taylor Swift Country's newest princess is shaking things up with her no-frills, feminine style! "I think my style is girly and all-American, with a touch of bohemian."- Taylor Swift "I found these Steve Madden flats that I loved. So I thought, I'm going to buy them in every single color! it felt kind of cool."- Taylor Swift "I love dresses and boots- that's my comfort zone."- Taylor Swift Leona Lewis Her heart might be bleeding love, but her glamorously romantic look never skips a beat! 17: What outfit makes you feel most confident? Leona Lewis: Baggy jeans and a vest. I love being casual- that's when I feel most comfortable. 17: What must-haves does every girl need in her closet? LL: A little black dress, a great pair of jeans, and non''leather shoes. 17: Nonleather? '''LL': Yeah- I'm a vegan, and I really struggle to find nonleather accessories. One day I'd love to create my own fashion line that's animal friendly but really new and exciting too. Lo, Lauren & Whitney These besties feed off each other's style but still make their own amazing fashion statements! 17: Whats your signature style piece? Lo Bosworth: Empire-waist party dresses. Seriously, I probably have 50 of them! I actually buy dresses all the time, so now when I go shopping, I have to make ''myself buy more jackets and skirts. 17: Do you wear your own clothes on the show? '''LB': Yeah. And we try to never repeat an outfit- so we go shopping a lot! 17: How would you describe your style? Lauren Conrad: I like to dress a little girly and mix a lot of high-end stuff with low-end stuff. 17: What's your signature outfit? LC: I love to wear Hanes T-shirts and jeans with 5-inch heels. I wear high heels almost every day- they're what I feel most comfortable in. 17: What's your style weakness? Whitney Port: Shoes- I'd be embarrassed to say to say how many pairs I have! i didn't really grow until the end of high school, but once I did, I was taller than all the boys, so I'd never wear heels. But just recently I've embraced it. 17: Is there any trend that you wish would just die? WP: I don't really like the Fedora situation- it kind of bugs me. Rihanna Her look is funky and avant-grade, but she seems so approachable and cool! "This was the first time I rocked my new much-shorter hair, and everything else fell right into place."- Rihanna "I don't like to be generic. I never abide by the rules. I always break them."- Rihanna P!nk So what if she's tough? She has a sexy look that defines the term rock star! 17: How would you describe you style? P!nk: It's confused and a little out there- a little weird. 17: Who inspires it? P''': Since the seventh grade, all of my guy skateboarder friends have helped define my style. 17: What do you do to make an outfit stand out? '''P: Right now it's all about the scarf around your neck, or a fun belt, or one piece of cool jewelry. 17: What's the one trend you never want to see come back? P': Stirrup pants- they were never cool, and I had ot wear them for gymnastics and it was annoying. they should ''never come back. Leighton Meester She loves the preppy basics shes wears on Gossip Girl, but she infuses them with her own fun personality! 17: What does Blair wear that you never would? '''Leighton Meester: I probably wouldn't put neon green tights with yellow shoes with an orange trench coat and then a headband on top of that. I think it's cute for the show, but it's not my personal thing. 17: What must-haves does every girl need in her closet? LM: A poster of Jude Law... just kidding- that's what I had when I was in high school. A pair of boots that you can wear all through the winter, and a signature piece you love to wear with everything. 17: What fashion piece makes you feel totally confident? LM: heels. I have about 60 pairs. You feel a bit sexier in them, and your posture gets better. Add them to any outfit, and it gives you that extra oomph! Blake Lively On GG, Serena is all about high-end designers, but Blake's real-life look is perfectly down-to-earth! "My style is all over the place.... Some days it's chic bohemian... some days it'll be very androgynous... and other times I'm like a glamorous old-movie star."- Blake Lively "I was raised in California, so I never had a coat. So when I first got to New York, I bought a ton."- Blake Lively "I own 50 pairs of jeans. I tend to buy a lot of skinny-cut ones."- Blake Lively Jonas Brothers Our first guy style stars! Their polished look definitely stands out in a sea of dudes stuck in jeans and tees! 17: How would you describe your personal style? Kevin: Aristocratic. Joe: Slick. Nick: Presidential! 17: Has your style changed over the past few years? Kevin: It has evolved a lot. We all used to wear jeans and T-shirts and hoodies. Now we're more into colored or white jeans. T-shirts are still a staple, but we layer them with scarves or jackets and vests. And we love to dress up in suits and nice shoes. 17: Which female had the best style in 2008? Nick: America Ferrera, because she's like a chameleon. It's awesome to see her go from being Ugly Betty to comletely elegant on the red carpet! Miley Cyrus She grew up and found her own style this year- sophisticated yet totally cute. "For high fashion, I like to look at Marc Jacobs models. For casual clothes, I really like Ashlee Simpson's style."- Miley Cyrus "I'm really into old Levi's."- Miley Cyrus "My style is hippie chic and natural."- Miley Cyrus Ashley Tisdale This HSM grad is a fashion smartie: she knows how to make playful pieces look chic! 17: What's your style weakness? Ashley Tisdale: Purses, especially designer ones. I'm a purse freak. 17: Who's your style icon? AT: Gwen Stefani inspires my style. I love how she sets new trends, because I'm the type of person who tries different things. 17: Skinny jeans or wide-legs? AT: I love skinny jeans. I probably have a tousand pairs. Okay, not a thousand but probably 70 pairs. 17: Where do you go for a bargain? AT: I like Hollister and Victoria's Secret PINK. My clothes definitely don't have to be all designer- it's all about mixing and matching! Hayden Panettiere Her fashion superpower: she knows how to look like red- carpet perfection! "My biggest fashion splurge was my purple Balenciaga bag- I bought it in Paris."- Hayden Panettiere "I feel most comfortable in a T-shirt and baggy jeans."- Hayden Panettiere 17: What do you tell yourself to prep for going out? Hayden Panettiere: These shoes are going to hurt... Katy Perry This year she hit the music scene with her flirty pinup style- and hot lyrics to match! 17: Where do you go to get a good bargain? Katy Perry: I never feel right about buying things that cost more than $150. I shop at Forever 21 and get things like skirts I can pair with something vintage I already have. 17: What 2008 trend do you wish would just die? KP: I don't really care ofr the EdHardy/von Dutch look. It's worn out, cheesy, and a bit trashy. 17: When you open your closet, what do you see? KP: A tornado of fabulousness and rainbow of colors. the 10 hottest red carpet trends of 2008 E! News' Giulianna Rancic helped us pick the best looks that will go from Hollywood to your hometown! #1 bandage dress Featured in printed photograph: Michelle Trachtenburg #2 detailed beading Featured in printed photograph: Alicia Keys #3 flouncy dresses Featured in printed photograph: Jordin Sparks #4 belted maxidresses Featured in printed photograph: Mary- Kate Olsen #5 soft florals Featured in printed photograph: Sophia Bush #6 one-shoulder necklines Featured in printed photograph: Alexis Bledel #7 ultra-bright red Featured in printed photograph: Natalie Portman #8 graphic black & white Featured in printed photograph: Anne Hathaway #9 glittering metallics Featured in printed photograph: Taylor Momsen #10 sleek strapless dress Featured in printed photograph: Kate Bosworth readers' choice awards Your votes are in: Here are the best (and worst!) trends of 2008! Trends you love bright plaid 86% of readers say "Checks, please!" to this preppy print. Featured in printed photograph: Lauren Conrad vests 85% of readers think this menswear piece suits you perfectly! Featured in printed photograph: Demi Lovato bright leggings 68% of readers believe this trend has legs! Featured in printed photograph: Hilary Duff preppy blazers 65% of readers think that jackets should always be required! Featured in printed photograph: Rachel Bilson super-skinny jeans 80% of readers say the tighter the better! Featured in printed photograph: Rihanna Trends you hate rompers 73% of readers believe these belong in the playroom! Featured in printed photograph: Selma Blair pegged jeans 78% of readers wish this trend had stayed in the '80s. Featured in printed photograph: Katie Holmes bodysuits 91% of readers think nobody looks good in this one-piece! Featured in printed photograph: Alicia Keys fringe 67% of readers say "Peace out!" to this hippie trim! Featured in printed photograph: Mischa Barton fur boots 56% of readers aren't warming up to this cold-weather staple. Featured in printed photograph: Ashanti